Paradise Island
by Fairy of the Stars
Summary: L'Ile Interdite...un nom qui fait frissoner toute personne qui l'entends. Pourtant Mustang et son équipe y sont envoyeé car plusieurs morts aux circonstances étranges s'y sont produits. EdRoy, AlOC, RizaHavoc
1. Chapter 1

Bonne Lecture!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Paradise Island_**

**CHAPITRE I :** L'Ile Interdite

Le Colonel Roy Mustang était sur le point d'embarquer sur le très spacieux yacht que leur avait donné le Généralissime pour leur mission, sûrement pour leur redonner le moral lors du voyage. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec celui-ci la veille.

_Flash Back_

_- L'Ile Interdite, Monsieur ?_

_- Oui, Mustang. Je veux que vous et votre équipe vous rendiez sur l'Ile Interdite._

_- Mais…mais pourquoi faire ?_

_- Je voudrait que vous régliez certaines…..affaires là-bas. Vous partirez demain matin à dix heures._

_- Bien Monsieur. Est-ce tout ?_

_- Oui. Vous pouvez disposer………. Oh ! Et n'ayez pas peur Mustang. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez jamais allé sur cette île auparavant….. et apparemment, vous vous en êtes sorti sans dégâts……..enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Et ne me regardez pas avec cette air complètement ahuri, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon pays alors votre petite mésaventure sur l'Ile Interdite je la connais aussi._

_Fin Flash Back_

Et voilà comment lui et son équipe avait hérité de cette _magnifique_ mission sur l'Ile Interdite, surnommé l'Ile Maudite. En vérité, son véritable nom était Paradise Island et ce n'était pas vraiment l'île qui était maudite, mais sa forêt, appelé la Forêt des Anges Noirs. Certains racontaient que des esprits malveillants y avait élu domicile, d'autres disaient que c'étaient des démons venus des profondeurs de la terre, ou encore des créatures de Satan. Toutes les personnes qui avaient osé ne serait-ce que poser un orteil dans cette forêt n'ont jamais été retrouvé…….ou alors on les retrouvait en vie mais ils leur manquait des doigts, des oreilles, des bras, etc. Roy, lui, avait eu plus de chance que la plupart des ces personnes……...enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Une fois que tout le monde fut à bord du yacht, celui-ci démarra.

Après environ deux heures et demie, ils aperçurent enfin l'imposante silhouette de l'Ile Interdite.

- Pff ! Dire qu'on a osé appelé ce truc Paradise Island ! s'exclama Fuery.

En effet, l'île qui s'étendait devant eux n'avait rien d'une île paradisiaque. La plage, ou plutôt l'espèce de terrain sableux complètement massacré, était sans cesse fracassée par les vagues, les falaises possédaient des sommets piquants et tranchants, et au loin on apercevait la terrifiante Forêt des Anges Noirs. Cette dernière disposait d'arbres de couleurs foncées, projetant toute la forêt dans l'obscurité, comme si elle était totalement entourée par les ténèbres. A tout cela, il fallait ajouter la pluie torrentielle et les éclairs qui grondaient souvent dans le ciel

- Si on l'a appelé comme ça, c'est parce que dans le temps cette île était tellement belle qu'on aurait vraiment cru se trouver au cœur du paradis, l'en informa le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Mais évidemment ce n'est plus cas, murmura l'Alchimiste de Flamme, se rappelant des moments qu'il avait passé sur cette île qui n'avaient rien eu avoir avec le paradis…….mais plutôt l'enfer.

Il vit quelqu'un sortir du yacht et l'appeler, lui demandant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Le Colonel se leva donc pour le rejoindre.

- En tout cas, moi ce qui me fait peur, c'est surtout cette forêt, frissonna Farman, sursautant au son d'un tonnerre.

La Forêt des Anges Noirs fut éclairé pendant une seconde par un éclair, lui donnant une allure encore plus terrifiante.

Havoc frissonna :

- On se croirait vraiment dans un film d'horreur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce premier chapitre vous a plus ? Si oui laissé une review, si non...laissé quand même une review lol.

Je vous promets que le second chapitre sera beucoup plus long.

a +


	2. Miranda Jones

Comme j'ai reçu plus de review que je m'y attendais, j'ai décidé d'updater plus tôt. Malheuresement pour ceux qui aimerait savoi ce qu'il y a dans la Forêt des Anges Noirs, ils devront attendre le chapitre 3 et 4. Je tiens à signaler que Alphonse à retrouver son corps (ne me demandez pas comment pcq je ne serais pas vous répondre) car ça me faisait chier de toujours le voir en forme d'armure, mais que Edward a toujours son auto-mail (fallait bien que je respecte un peu l'anime, non ? ).

Bonne Lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Paradise Island_**

**CHAPITRE II :** Miranda Jones

Une fois tous sortis du bateau, ils se dirigèrent, non sans lancer quelques regards anxieux tout autour d'eux, vers le seul et unique village qui se trouvait sur l'île. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel. Riza s'exclama :

- Voici l'hôtel où nous logerons durant notre…._séjour_.

- Quoi ! Vous voulez qu'on loge dans ça ? Mais c'est pas un hôtel ! Ça ressemble plus à un dépotoir, hurla Havoc.

- N'exagérons rien lieutenant. Je suis sûre que ce…..ce……cet hôtel doit être plus……plus…..plus accueillant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, se força de sourire la seule fille du groupe.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra à l'intérieur, les autres à ses talons. Elle se dirigea directement vers le comptoir où se tenait un type tout maigre qui les regardait avec méfiance.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Nous avons des réservations au nom du Colonel Mustang.

- Vous êtes le Colonel Mustang ?

- Euh, non……moi je suis lieutenant. Le Colonel Mustang, c'est l'homme là-bas, fit-elle en pointant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Le gars du comptoir regardait Roy fixement…….très fixement……très très fixement. En faite, il n'arrêtait pas de le déshabiller du regard, avec une petite lueur perverse dans les yeux.

- Hum, hum ! le type sembla sortir de son….observation au son de la voix de la jeune femme. Nos clés s'il vous plaît.

L'homme alla chercher leur clé et ils vinrent les chercher l'un après l'autre. Quand ce fut le tour de Mustang, il lui dit :

- Au faite, mon nom c'est Carl.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait séducteur. A ce geste, Roy frissonna de dégoût et fila vers sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et semblait réfléchir.

- Colonel ? Pourquoi restez-vous planté devant votre porte ? lui demanda Breda.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…..

Après plusieurs minutes, les bagages de Roy glissèrent de ses mains et il s'exclama :

- Full Metal !

- Non mais quel toupet ! Tu te rends compte Al ! Il nous demande de venir le voir à son bureau à 13 h, et il nous fait poiroter pendant dix minutes !

- Euh……Ed…..dix minutes ce n'est pas si long.., essaya de le calmer Al mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas.

- Je paris qu'il est au téléphone entrain de flirter avec l'une de ses nombreuses petites amies ! Tu savais qu'hier soir il était parti au resto avec une fille. En plus elle était hideuse, avec des cheveux bruns tout bouclés et qui partait dans tous les sens. Mes cheveux, au moins, ils sont disciplinés. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il est sorti avec cette nana.

- Ed ?

- ça va faire onze minutes maintenant.

- Ed ?

- La semaine dernière, il est allé à un parc d'attractions avec une blonde, une fausse blonde à mon avis. Elle avait des cheveux tout secs, tout frisés, qui ressemblait à de la paille et elle riait comme un phoque. Avant-hier le Colonel est sorti avec une rousse, totalement cinglée si tu veux mon avis, en plus elle avait………..

Alphonse préféra arrêta d'écouter son frère plutôt que de continuer à l'écouter avec sa petite crise de jalousie. Il prit un livre qui traînait par-là et se mit à le feuilleter.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq minutes qu'Al remarqua qu'Ed s'était calmé et qu'il s'était assis sur l'une des chaises qu'il y avait dans le corridor.

- Ed ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, un jour il faudra que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui. Parce que là, ça vire à l'obsession. Tu vas même jusqu'à demander au Lieutenant-colonel Hughes de faire des photos du Colonel partout où il va.

- Je la sais bien Al…….mais….

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme qui se présenta.

- Bonjour, je suis Liliane Carter. Vous êtes bien les frères Elric ?

- Oui, répondit Ed. Pourquoi ?

- Nous venons de recevoir un appel de la part du Colonel Mustang.

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et se mit à le lire.

- Il vous dit que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous car il ne pourra pas venir au rendez-vous et que si vous avez un quelconque message à lui remettre, vous devez vous adressez à Liliane Cart.….à moi car il sera en mission pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Ah……et il est parti où en mission ? demanda Al.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent.

- Le Généralissime l'a envoyé sur l'Ile Interdite, dit-elle d'une voix morne Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se retourna et leur confia juste avant de s'en aller :

- Je vous conseille de prier pour votre Colonel……parce qu'il ne reviendra sûrement pas vivant de cette mission……et ses subordonnés aussi.

Il était dix-huit heures et il pleuvait toujours à flot. Par ce temps, il n'y avait plus personne dehors……..personnes sauf un certain Colonel qui se baladait dans les rues du village. Il était trempé, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

La Forêt des Anges Noirs se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du village. Il y arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et s'arrêta devant la dite forêt.

Il regarda parterre l'endroit où le corps de Miranda Jones avait été retrouvé. C'était la raison pour laquelle le Généralissime les avaient envoyé sur cette île, pour résoudre le meurtre de cette petite fille de douze ans…….mais aussi les meurtres de plusieurs dizaines d'autres personnes. Toutes mortes dans la même forêt et dans les mêmes circonstances.

_Flash Back_

_Roy venait de téléphoner à Liliane Carter pour qu'elle fasse suivre son appel, quand il vit qu'il venait de recevoir un nouvel e-mail de le part du Généralissime (comment diable ce type avait eu son adresse ?) et appuya sur le bouton imprimer. Une fois les documents imprimés, notre beau ténébreux prix les deux feuilles dans l'imprimante et commença à lire la première feuille:_

_ le 26.O8.06_

_** De :** Généralissime King Bradley_

_** À :** Colonel Roy Mustang_

_Mission : Elucider le meurtre de : Nom : Jones_

_ Prénom : Miranda _

_ Âge : 12 ans_

_et des dizaines de personnes mortes dans les mêmes circonstances._

_Lieu de Mission : Paradise Island, Forêt des Anges Noirs_

_Le dossier du meurtre de Miranda Jones se trouve sur la feuille ci-jointe._

_ Signature : ………. (1)_

_L'Alchimiste de Flamme prit la seconde feuille. Il y vit le dossier. D'après lui, elle serait morte des multiples blessures tout au long de son corps. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que quand le médecin légiste avait voulu l'autopsier, pour avoir plus d'informationde, à la morgue l'Hôpital de Centrale...son corps avait disparu. Tout ce qui restait était de la poussière. _

_Il porta ensuite son attention sur la photo de la petite Miranda avant son meurtre._

_- Alors c'est donc toi la petite Miranda, pensait-il._

_C'était une mignonne petite fille, elle avait de magnifiques boucles rousses, possédait plusieurs taches de rousseurs sur le visage et avait un petit sourire d'anges. Puis il prit une des photos ayant été prises après le meurtre. Personne n'aurait pu dire que c'était la même fillette qui se trouvait sur les deux photos. Ses boucles rousses étaient tachées de sang, son visage, son corps, son sourire avaient été défigurés. Elle baignait dans son propre sang. Horrifié, Roy voulut détourner son regard mais il aperçut un détail près du corps de Miranda._

_- Ce pourrait-il que ça soit……_

_Il se leva…… il devait vérifier ça par lui-même._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien dit à ses subordonnés mais il comptait leur expliquer la raison de leur venue sur cette île quand il rentrerait. Il s'assit en tailleur parterre, fit le vide dans sa tête et s'exclama :

- Miranda Jones, j'ai besoin de vous parlez !

A peine une seconde après les paroles du Flame Alchemist, une petite fillette de douze ans, possédant de magnifiques boucles rousses, apparue devant lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon, ben voilà. Un autre chap d'updater. J'espère que celui-là vous à plus.

Pour ceux qui veulent, laisser moi une petite review, c'est pour me donner du courage parce que je peut vous le dire, cette fic elle est pas simple à écrire.

a+


	3. L13

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Le coup du spiritisme, j'en ai besoin pour ma fic mais ne vous en faite pas, je ferai pas trop de truc bizare de ce genre...à part si vous me le demendez héhé.

Bonne Lecture!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Paradise Island_**

**CHAPITRE III : **L. 13

Riza commençait à s'inquiéter, elle et ses coéquipiers avaient chercher le Colonel partout mais ne l'avaient pas trouver, quand elle vit Mustang complètement trempé devant la porte d'entrée, accompagné de Carl qui boitait, la jambe droite blessé.

- Mon dieu ! Colonel ! On vous a cherché partout ! Où étiez-vous passé ? Et pourquoi Carl est-il blessé ?

- Disons que c'est assez compliqué à raconter, lui répondit le Flame Alchemist.

_Flash Back_

_Roy venait de parler à Miranda. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, que le laboratoire était fermé depuis l'_incident_, cela voudrait dire que ce à quoi il pensait était totalement faux. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : qui pouvait bien avoir laissé tomber parterre un objet provenant du Laboratoire N°13 si celui-ci était fermé depuis des années ? Parce ce que c'était bien ça qui l'avait vu sur la photo, à côté du corps massacré de la petite Miranda, une petite seringue portant les initiale du laboratoire : L. 13._

_La pluie avait cessé, mais Roy était toujours aussi trempé, et il commençait à faire nuit. Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers la cabane dont lui avait parlé la petite. Il y entra et y vit plusieurs armoires disposées sur les murs et un bureau où un vieil ordinateur poussiéreux reposé. L'intérieur était très sombre. Il alluma donc les lumière qui était restées par on ne sait qu'elle miracles intactes._

_L'Alchimiste de Flamme ouvrit un des tiroirs d'une des armoires et y vit une multitude de dossiers ranger par ordre alphabétique, tous marqué par L.13 en haut à gauche de chaque feuille. Il en prit un et le lit, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre………il resta là des heures à lire plusieurs dossiers. Il fut tellement absorber par sa lecture qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé et qu'il faisait à présent _

_Tout d'un coup, un détail attira son attention l'un deux. Il le relit, le relit ………le relit………le relit……_

_- Mais….mais ça n'a aucun sens, murmura-t-il. _

_Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un autre tiroir quand il entendit des pas venant de l'extérieur. Roy rangea vite fait les dossiers qui était éparpié parterre. Il se leva et regarda par la petite fenêtre de la cabane et aperçut une ombre dans la nuit. L'alchimiste enfila ses gants et prépara ses doigts qui étaient prêt à claquer et il sortit sans faire de bruit. L'ombre était toujours là et semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Colonel mais ne reçut pas de réponse, au contraire, l'ombre semblait se rapprocher de lui. Je vous préviens, si vous continuez d'avancer, je claque des doigts et POUF! on entend plus parler de vous!_

_Mais comme l'ombre continuait d'avancer dangereusement vers lui, l'Alchimiste de Flamme claqua des doigts et des flammes en sortirent, se dirigeant vers la jambe droite de la personne devant lui. Roy entendit un gémissement de douleur provenant de l'ombre et se dirigea vers elle._

_- Carl ? C'est vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?_

_- Je….je……j'étais venu vous chercher pour que vous rentriez à l'hôtel. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye et les autres se font beaucoup de soucis pour vous, vous savez ?_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Lorsque Carl était parti soigner sa jambe, le Colonel raconta tout ce qui c'était passé à Riza, même de sa petite _discussion_ avec Miranda et des dossiers qui n'avaient ne queue ni tête…….après tout, ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir puisqu'elle était la seule personne avec Maes à connaître son secret.

Juste avant de monter les escaliers, il se retourna et s'adressa à son Lieutenant :

- Hawkeye ?

- Oui, mon Colonel.

- Prévenez les autres que nous partons en randonné demain matin à neuf heures et demie.

- Bien, mon Colonel…… Mais où partons-nous ? demanda-t-elle, sachant déjà la réponse mais espérant qu'elle se trompait.

- Nous allons dans la Forêt des Anges Noirs, Lieutenant…..Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! Je veux que vous et les autres lisiez attentivement ce dossier.

Il sortit le dossier de Miranda Jones de sa poches (une chance qu'il n'ait pas été mouillé par la pluie) et le lui donna.

Puis il monta les escaliers pour se diriger directement vers sa chambre. Il se doucha, mit son pyjama et se coucha. De derrière la porte de sa chambre, il entendit un cris strident, deux corps tombant parterre (sûrement évanouis) et quelqu'un qui se cognait la tête contre le mur. Il sourit puis murmura juste avant de s'endormir :

- Tiens…..Riza doit avoir mis les autres au courant de notre petite…_randonnée_.

**Il courait…….Il s'arrêta devant une rivière et se retourna….. Devant lui, il vit les créatures s'approcher de lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit l'une d'elle courir à grande enjambé, prête à lui sauté dessus.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Roy se réveilla en sursaut. Il grogna…….encore et encore ce rêve. A croire que son passé ne le laissera jamais en paix, il fallait maintenant qu'il revienne sous forme de rêve. Il s'assit sur son lit et grimaça :

- A cause de ce foutu lit, j'ai plein de courbature !

Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge qui était accroché au mur en face de lui et vit qu'il était déjà sept heures. Il se leva et se mit à s'habiller avant de sortir hors de sa chambre.

Toute l'équipe était prête à partir. Ils avaient pris tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour une expédition dans la Forêt de Anges Noirs, c'est-à-dire : un pistolet, une boussole, un pistolet, de la nourriture, un pistolet, le Livre du Parfait Explorateur, un pistolet, des habits de rechanges (on ne sait jamais), un pistolet, un pistolet, des lampes de poche, une trousse de secours, un pistolet, un pistolet et ………un pistolet.

Ils partirent pour la forêt à l'heure prévue.

Il faisait sombre, on ne pouvait pas apercevoir le ciel tellement les arbres étaient hauts. Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'ils marchaient dans la pénombre, seul leurs lampes de poche les éclairaient. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus au cœur de la forêt quand Roy s'arrêta soudainement…….il venait d'entendre un bruit…….et il n'était pas le seul

- Que…qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Breda, tremblant de peur.

Ils avaient leurs lampes de poche et leurs yeux rivés vers une même direction. Peu à peu, ils aperçurent une ombre se détacher des arbres…..puis une silhouette flou……..quand la silhouette fut plut nette et que l'on pouvait nettement distinguer les traits de son visages, de son…._corps_, la première chose qu'ils firent, c'est de hurler.

- Ed, t'es sûr que c'est ici qu'ils logent ? demanda Al.

- Mais oui que j'en suis sûr ! Aller, viens on rentre.

Alphonse n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son frère dans cet…._hôtel_. A l'intérieur, ils virent Carl derrière son comptoir. Edward prit la parole :

- Bonjour Monsieur. On voudrait parler au Colonel Mustang.

- ça va pas être possible, lui dit Carl. Le Colonel est partit tôt ce matin.

- Et où il est parti ? demanda Al.

Le comptoir-man les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de leur répondre.

- Lui et ses compagnons sont partis pour la Forêt des Anges Noirs.

A l'entente de cette phrase, le cœur d'Ed manqua un battement.

Ils avaient tout essayez…...les armes…… les flammes……mais rien ne semblait venir à bout de la _chose_ qui se trouvait devant eux. Malgré les fréquente balles qu'Elle recevait et les flammes dont on L'aspergeait sans arrêt, Elle ne cessait d'avancer vers les cinq personnes devant Elle d'un pas saccadé, comme une machine.

Le plus effrayant en Elle, ce n'était pas vraiment sa grande taille, ni le faite qu'Elle possédait des ongles qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux de Lust, ni ses crocs aussi tranchant que des couteaus de cuisine…..mais plutôt l'espèce de sourire sadique et bestial qui ne lâchait pas son visage.

Voyant que le feu et les balles ne servaient à rien, les cinq militaires se mirent à courir vers une seule direction : loin de la _créature_ qui leur faisait face.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'ils couraient pour sauver leur vie. Semer la _chose _fut assez simple vu que celle-ci ne courait vraiment, vraiment pas vite. Mais il courait quand même pour être sûr et……et SPLASH !

A force de courir comme des fous, les cinq jeunes gens ne virent pas l'espèce de toile gluante et collante qui avait été accroché aux arbres pour former une espèce de barrière.

- Mais….mais qu'est-ce que c'est truc ! s'exclama Havoc, gigotant en essayant de se détacher.

- Je…je crois que c'est une toile d'araignée, lui répondit Hawkeye, elle aussi entrain de gigoter pour essayé de se libérer.

- QUOI ! s'étouffa Breda. Une toile d'araignée ! Mais t'as vu la taille de cette toile ! Si c'est vraiment une araignée qui l'a faite, celle-ci devrait être aussi grosse qu'un tracteur !

Après quoi, il se mit à gigoter encore plus sur la toile.

- Dites les gars, c'est quoi qu'il y a parterre ? questionna Fuery après deux minutes de gigotement intensif.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux parterre et blêmirent. Il y avait une multitude d'ossements entassés sur le sol.

Voyant cela, ils se mirent à s'agiter encore plus puis se figèrent en sentant la toile tremblée. En apercevant ce qui faisait trembler la toile comme ça, ils crièrent et se mirent à se tortiller comme des malades …...une araignée gigantesque marchait sur les arbres, qui soudait la toile, et les faisait vibrer.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus le Colonel et son équipe remuait. L'Alchimiste de Flamme essaya de claquer des doigts pour la brûler mais ses mains étaient solidement fixées à la toile et il ne pouvait bouger ni ses poignets, ni ses doigts.

- Riza ? dit Havoc, toujours en gigotant.

- Quoi ?

- Si….si jamais on s'en sortait pas, j-je voulais te dire que….que….

- Que quoi ?

- Que je t'aime ! Voilà, Je l'ai enfin dit.

- Oh ! Havoc….moi aussi je t'aime. Tu ne sais pas depuis comb……

- Eh ! Oh , les coupa Roy. Désolé d'interrompre votre déclaration d'amour, mais y a une araignée géante qui nous prend pour son déjeuner. Alors si vous pouviez nous aider à couper cette toile, ce serait sympa.

- Euh…oui, bien sûre mon Colonel.

Et ils se remirent à tirer de toutes leurs forces sur la toile.

Les quatre militaires arrêtèrent de s'agiter au son du hurlement de Farman. L'araignée s'était stoppée (NDA: pour faire du stop lol) devant lui, rapprochant son espèce de bouche à la tête de Farman prête à le déchiqueter et…...et rien. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'enfourcher la tête qui se présentait devait elle dans son énorme gueule à l'haleine puante car une roche fine et tranchante sorti de la terre pour s'enfoncer dans son crâne.

Ils regardèrent stupéfaits l'araignée pousser un dernier gémissement de douleur et faire bouger ses quatre paires de pattes dans tous les sens avant que ceux-ci ne s'affaissent lourdement, inertes. Le monstre aux huit pattes était mort.

Roy Mustang et ses subordonnés eurent un petit cri de surprise en sentant un objet pointu et tranchant couper la toile qui les retenait prisonniers, les faisant tomber parterre…….juste à côté des ossements.

- Beurk, frissonna de dégoût le Colonel.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir qui les avait sauvé et vit…..

- Edward !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

Si jamais il y a des incohérances dans mon histoire, faite le moi savoir comme ça je pourrai légèrement modifier ma fic pour qu'elle soit plus compréhensible. Sinon, vous aimez mon suspens ou vous préférez que je l'enlève ?

a+


	4. Accident au laboratoire

Désolée pour le retard mais j'arivais pas à trouver les lots justes pour commencer ce chapitre et je suis restée bloquée comme une idiote devant une page vide pendant deux jours.

Bonne Lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Paradise Island**_

**CHAPITRE IV : **Accident au laboratoire

Ils marchaient dans cette forêt depuis un bon bout de temps. Au fil des heures, la forêt se faisait de plus en plus sombre et les batteries de leurs lampes de poche faiblissaient peu à peu. Ils étaient tombés dans des flacs d'eau, ils s'étaient fait attaqués par deux crétures plus bizarre l'une que l'autre, en bref ils en avaient marre.

Après environ une heure, ils finirent par s'assoire pour se reposer, au pied d'un arbre qui ressemblait à un saule pleureur, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir de longues tiges pendantes cet arbre possédait de longues lianes pendantes.

- Quelqu'un veut une pomme ? demanda Hawkeye en sortant le fruit de son sac à dos.

- Oui ! s'exclama Ed. Je meurs de faim.

- Ça m'étonne pas, lui dit Al en prenant une pomme que lui tendait Riza.

Tout les autres en prirent une et ils se mirent à manger leur pomme.

- Vous savez où on est ? demanda Havoc, après avoir donner un petit bisou sur le cou de Riza. Parce qu'il est tard et j'aimerai bien repartir à l'hôtel.

- Je n'en sais rien Lieutenant, lui répondit Mustang, mais nous n'avons qu'à regarder sur la boussole, fit il en prenant la boussole de sa poche, et suivre la direction du sud-ouest et nous devrions sortir de cette maudite forêt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la boussole et s'exclama :

- Bon ! Apparemment, on peut laisser tomber l'idée de la boussole.

En effet, l'aiguille de la boussole ne faisait que tourner dans tous les sens, sans jamais s'arrêter pour indiquer une quelconque direction.

Les huit militaires continuèrent à parler, ne remarquant pas les lianes de l'arbre, sur lequel ils s'étaient adossés, bouger et ses bourgeons s'ouvrirent un à un, dévoilant de magnifiques fleurs rouges et oranges.

- Tien….j'avais pas remarqué que cette arbres possédait des fleurs, dit le Colonel.

- C'est étrange……cet arbre me dit quelque chose, murmura Al.

Roy se leva et s'approcha des fleurs. Il tendit sa main droite pour en toucher une mais une liane se souleva brusquement et le gifla au visage, entaillent de ce fait sa joue et la fleur se recroquevilla et lui cracha une épine de cinq centimètres de long qui vint s'enfoncer dans sa cou. Il tomba à genou sous le coup.

- Saloperie ! cria l'Alchimiste de Flamme en se relevant.

Il enleva l'épine enfoncée dans son cou et essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui commençait à couler de sa blessure sur la joue, évitant de justesse une autre gifle de la part d'une liane.

- Colonel ! Vous allez bien ? lui demanda Edward.

- Ouais…..je vais bien, lui répondit-il en levant…….baissant les yeux sur le blond. Attention ! cria-t-il soudainement, voyant une liane prête à se jeter sur l'aîné des Elric.

Il prit Ed par la main et l'emmena hors de porter de porté de la liane.

Les six autres personnes les imitèrent, ne voulant pas se faire frapper par une horde de liane en furie. Celles-ci continuaient de fouetter l'air dans leur direction sans jamais les atteindre. Ils se cachèrent derrière des arbustes en voyant les fleurs rouges et oranges se recroquevillé pour lancer des épines, comme elles l'avaient fait précédemment pour notre Colonel. Les fleurs se rouvrirent et se mirent à lancer des épines qui partirent dans tous les sens.

L'Alchimiste de Flamme sortit ses gants à l'aide de sa main gauche, l'autre tenant toujours la main du Full Metal, pour carboniser l'arbre mais se rendit compte que ceux-ci étaient, à cause de la chute dans la flac d'eau qu'il avait faite une heure plus tôt, mouillés, donc inutilisable.

- Faut vraiment que je pense à me faire faire des gants imperméables ! pensa-t-il.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Alphonse :

- Ça va, on peut sortir maintenant, les fleurs ne risquent plus de nous attaquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda Breda.

- Cette plante, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

- Ah…..et où ? lui redemanda Breda.

- Dans un livre où il y avait cette arbre, le Saule Ecarlate (NDA : voici un arbre qui devrait plaire à notre cher Kimblee), voisin du Saule Pleureur, son nom vient du fait qu'il possède de nombreuse fleur dont la couleur dominante est le rouge. Il faut aussi préciser que cet arbre….

- Tu peux abréger ! perdit patience Havoc.

- Hum….heu…oui. En bref, les lianes du Saule Ecarlate attaque toute personne s'approchant d'elles et ses fleurs lancent des épines qui propagent un produit qui se mélange au sang de la personne piquée.

- Et je répète ma question, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ces….fleurs diabolique ne nous attaquerons plus ? dit Breda, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le Saule Ecarlate dont les lianes continuaient toujours de remuer.

- Tout simplement parce qu'une fois qu'une fleur ait lancé une épine, elle meurt. En fait, l'épine agit comme une sorte de cœur pour la fleur qui……

- C'est bon, on a comprit, pas la peine de nous faire tout un exposé, le coupa Ed qui tenait toujours la main du Colonel.

- Sinon, quels sont les effets de l'épine ? demanda Roy en se massant le cou.

Al le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Ça dépend des personnes, certains meurent sur le coup, d'autres y survivent. Mais apparemment, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, vous ne faites pas partit de la catégorie _mort imminente_.

- Ça rassure, fit le Flame Alchemist en se retournant pour vérifier que les fleurs soient bien mortes.

Il vit qu'elles étaient bel et bien mortes et laissa un petit soupir passer ses lèvres. Il se leva et en sentant ses mains moites il lâche celle d'Edward qui grogna intérieurement.

Les autres se levèrent eux aussi.

- Vous savez ce qui me chiffonne le plus ? dit subitement Alphonse

Riza lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- C'est que cette plante n'est pas d'ici….en fait, on ne la trouve que dans une seule et unique partie de la planète.

- Ah….et où ? lui demanda Havoc.

Celui-ci voulut allumer une cigarette mais Hawkeye l'en empêcha en frappant la main qui tenait l'allumette.

- Le seul endroit où vit cette plante, c'est dans les basses régions…..les très basses régions……les très très basses régions.

- hum…..basses comment ? demanda Edward toujours frustré que Roy lui ait lâché sa main.

- Basses du genre……plusieurs kilomètres sous terre.

Ils regardèrent tous Alphonse, ne croyant pas se qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils se posaient tous une seule question : comment un arbre extrêmement rare et vivant à plusieurs kilomètres sous terre faisait ici ?

- Colonel ?

- Quoi Fuery ?

- On peut faire une autre pause, j'ai mal à la jambe.

- Ça ne sert à rien, on est arrivé.

Devant eux s'étendait un bâtiment imposant de quatre étages. Au-dessus de la grande porte d'entrée, il y avait une enseigne où était inscrit en lettre rouge sang : Laboratoire N°13. Ils y entrèrent.

- Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? s'exclama Alphonse en voyant l'état du laboratoire.

En effet, l'intérieur du bâtiment était complètement ravagé, des armoires et des détritus de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol, des fils électriques pendaient un peu partout et le sol et les murs étaient imbibés de sang.

- Il y a quatorze ans, le Laboratoire N°13 à eu un accident et apparemment, il a du fermé, lui expliqua Mustang.

- Quel genre d'accident ? demanda Edward.

- Les…._expériences_ du laboratoire se sont échappée et l'ont saccagé, tuant au passage plusieurs dizaines d'employés, répondit Hawkeye.

- Ah….et quels étaient les….expériences ? tremblota le blond.

L'Alchimiste de Flamme se rapprocha de son visage et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il lui dit :

- Il serait préférable pour toi de ne pas savoir les…._chose_ qu'il y avait dans ce laboratoire…….et ceux qui y sont encore.

A ces paroles, Edward trembla encore plus. Le Colonel se redressa et s'exclama d'une voix autoritaire :

- Bien, nous allons faire deux équipes de quatre. Hawkeye ?

- Oui, mon Colonel !

- Vous irez avec Havoc et les deux frères Elric. J'irai avec….

- Quoi ! retentit soudainement la voix du Full Metal. J'ai envie d'aller dans votre équipe moi !

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement et, remarquant cela, le blond ajouta en bafouillant :

- Euh…..j-je veux dire par…par là que……que j'ai pas envie d'être…..d'être avec Havoc et Hawkeye par…parce que…..parce qu'ils ne feront que se bécoter !

Havoc et Hawkeye laissèrent un petit cri outré passé entre leur lèvre et le Flame Alchimist regarda encore Edward pendant quelques instants en se massant le cou avant de dire :

- Bon ! Breda ira avec l'équipe d'Hawkeye et tu iras avec moi.

L'aîné des Elric sourit intérieurement à ces mots.

Les deux équipes se séparèrent et partirent toutes deux dans des directions différentes.

- Où on est ? demanda Edward en murmurant.

- Apparemment nous sommes dans les labos, lui répondit Fuery.

- C'est sinistre comme endroit, frissonna Farman.

La salle des labos était aussi ravagée que le reste, néanmoins quelques ordinateurs et plusieurs armoires avaient survécus.

Le Colonel se dirigea vers un ordinateur, écrasant au passage quelques morceaux de verre traînant parterre. Il l'alluma et l'écran d'accueil apparut où il était inscrit : Dr. Liondisse.

- Merde ! dit-il en se massant le cou.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda le blond en s'approchant du Colonel.

- Il faut un mot de passe pour pouvoir avoir accès au fichier.

- Essayez : 'paysage' pour voir, lui dit une voix à côté de lui.

L'Alchimiste de Flamme sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé. C'était une jeune femme. Elle aurait pu paraître normal si elle n'avait pas eu cet énorme tuyau qui lui traversait le ventre, du sang étalé sur tous ses habits et des griffures monstrueuses sur le visage, les bras et les jambes.

- Ro…Colonel ? Vous allez bien ? demanda une fois de plus Ed.

Les yeus du Flame Alchimist se détournèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward pendant quelques secondes et quand il fit à nouveau face à la jeune femme, elle n'était plus là.

- J-je vais bien, dit-il.

Il se retourna vers l'écran et tapa 'paysage'. Une seconde plus tard, toute une liste de fichier apparurent.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour trouver le mot de passe, mon Colonel ? questionna Fuery.

- L'intuition professionnelle, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Farman et Fuery s'exclamèrent, les larmes aux yeux et se mettent carrément à genou:

- Comme vous êtes fort, mon Colonel !

- Oui ! J'aimerais tant vous ressemblez !

Ed, lui, ne dit rien. Il savait que le Colonel ne disait pas tout et qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Et le Colonel, lui, ne faisait pas attentions à ses subordonnés. Quelque chose de bizarre c'était produit : il était sûr que la jeune femme défiguré qui était apparu était un esprit, or les esprit ne peuvent apparaître que quand on les invoque et là il ne l'avait pas invoquer.

L'équipe de Riza était arrivée dans un couloir au deuxième étage qui donnait sur plusieurs portes. Alphonse en ouvrit une et découvrit une sorte de dortoirs où il y avait une table basse, un bureau, une chaise et enfin, une armoire.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans le couloir qui donne sur les dortoirs, fit-il. Contrairement aux autres pièces que nous avons visitées, les dortoirs ont l'air en bon état……enfin, rajouta-t-il en voyant de la moisissure sur les murs et les draps, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Cette porte donne sur la salle de bain, dit Havoc. Et à part la poussière et la moisissure, elle est à peu près intacte.

Il y entra et regarda si le robinet fonctionnait toujours pour pouvoir se laver les mains. Il abandonna cette idée en voyant une substance rouge couler à la place de l'eau et grimaça. Il se regarda dans le miroir et c'est là qu'il le remarqua. Il était juste derrière lui et, en le voyant s'approcher de lui, Havoc hurla :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le Colonel transférait touts les fichiers présent dans l'ordinateur sur un CD vierge. Le transfert en était à cinquante pourcent.

- Colonel ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Edward ?

- Quel est votre travail sur cette île ?

Au lieu de répondre, l'Alchimiste de Flamme lui tendit une feuille que le blond prit. Celui-ci la lut et son visage se décomposé peu à peu.

- C'est….c'est l'une des…des créatures qui vivent dans la forêt qui…..qui lui ont fait ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Peut être……..je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit-il en se tournant vers le Full Metal. Mais on est là pour le découvrir……..et avec un peu de chance on tombera sur les…. _créatures_ qui l'ont tuée, Edward frémit à cette idée, et on pourra peut être prendre leur déposition.

Puis il se retourna, riant de la blancheur de la peau de l'Alchimiste d'Acier.

- Vous trouvez ça marrant ? de me faire peu….

Il fut coupé par un hurlement provenant des étages au-dessus suivi de plusieurs coups de fusil qui durèrent cinq secondes avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

- C'est….c'était quoi ça ? demanda Edward d'une voix blanche.

- Un hurlement et des coups de feu, répondit Fuery.

- Oui, ça je sais. Mais sur quoi tiraient-ils ?

- Certainement sur la même chose qui se trouve ici, dit le Colonel en regardant en direction de la porte.

Les autres se retournèrent et……et certains crièrent, d'autres tombèrent dans les pommes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai une question a vous posé : pour le personnage qui tombera amoureux d'Alphonse, vous préferez qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon ?

Pour le Saule Ecarlate, c'est un arbre qui sort de mon imagination et ne me posez pas de questions sur si possible qu'un arbre puisse vivre à plusieurs kilomètres sous terre car c'est aussi quelque chose qui sort de mon imagination.

a+


	5. Soussols

Désolée du retard, mais avec l'école c assez dur se pouvoir publier mes chap tous les jours.

Bonne Lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Paradise Island**_

**CHAPITRE IV : Sous-sols**

Farman se mit à pousser des hurlements aigues, Fury tomba dans les pommes, Edward fit semblant de s'évanouir et atterrit, par une pure coïncidence, dans les bras de l'Alchimiste de Flamme qui ne se gêna pas pour le laisser tomber lourdement par terre et de reporter son attention sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

A l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvait une énorme créature qui possédait une peau teintée de noir, de gris, de brun et de rouge, des crocs de sept centimètres de long et acérés et une main, aussi grosse qu'une tête, sans doigts et qui ressemblait fortement à une massue faite de chair humaine.

Les hurlements de Farman se firent plus aigues quand le monstre s'avancer vers eux. Celui-ci leva sa main normale et s'exclama :

- Yo, Roy ! Comment ça va mon pote ?

Le Colonel le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

- Heu…..Alex ? C'est toi ?

- Ben oui ! Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre, mon coco !

Edward, qui faisait toujours semblant d'être dans les pommes, grimaça au coco qui était adressé à _son_ Colonel.

- Et j'ai emmené tes amis avec moi, continua Alex en faisant entrer dans la pièce Riza, Jean, Alphonse et Breda qui regardaient la _chose_ les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. La chance que j'ai pas oublié ma carte d'agent spécial, fit-il en sortant une carte d'on ne sait où, sinon pistolet-girl m'aurait transformer en gruyère.

Hawkeye tiqua au surnom que lui avait fait Carter.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? Une….une sorte de chimères ? demanda Ed d'une façon agressive.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les chimères ? Et pour tout de dire, je suis un agent spécial : l'agent spécial Alex Carter.

- Agent spécial ? C'est bizarre, parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, en rajouta le blond d'une voix froide.

- Si t'as jamais entendu parler de moi, c'est peut-être parce que t'es pas assez important pour ça. Et pour ta gouverne…..je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, moi non plus. Et toc!

L'aîné des Elric rougit de honte et de colère et partit de réfugié dans un coin. Une minute de silence s'installa avant qu'Alphonse n'élève la voix:

- Carter ?...Carter comme…Liliane Carter ?

- Oui, lui répondit Alex, c'est ma petite sœur. Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui très, dit Al, le rouge aux joues.

- Il paraît que je lui ressemble.

L'ancienne armure de métal faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive à ces propos et bafouilla :

- Si….si vous le dites.

- Tu trouves ? Moi aussi ! Mais c'est vrai qu'avec cette main, il mit en évidence sa gigantesque main sans doigts qui eut pour effet de faire s'évanouir encore une fois Fury qui s'était réveillé pile à ce moment là, les gens ont tendance à avoir peur de moi et c'est pas que……

- Pourquoi le généralissime t'a fait venir ici ? l'arrêta brusquement l'Alchimiste de Flamme.

Alex marqua une pause et le regarda longuement.

- Il m'a envoyé pour te seconder, histoire que tu ne fasses pas d'erreurs.

- Me seconder ? Mais sur quoi ? Sur le meurtre de cette petite fille ? Mais je peux y arriver tout seul ! Et puis, comment t'es arrivé là toi ? Tu n'as aucune égratignure ! A croire que t'as sympathisé avec toutes les créatures qu'il y a dans cette forêt !

- Ce n'est pas à propos des meurtres que je suis là, mon petit lapinou.

Le Flame Alchimist lui fit signe de continuer. Carter regarda les autres membres du groupes avec méfiance, surtout Ed, avant de continuer.

- C'est….c'est pour les...pour les prisoniers.

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

- Oh ! ça explique…ça explique pourquoi t'es là, fit-il.

- Oui, et il voudrait aussi pouvoir les examiner.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Raisons personnelles, mon coco. Maintenant, si on continuait la visite guidée du laboratoire. Par où on commence, mon Colonel, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Roy lui répondit avec un regard et un sourire sadique sur le visage :

- On va aux sous-sols.

- Roy ? appela à voix base Carter pendant qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant les marches de l'escalier menant au sous-sols.

- Oui, répondit sur le même ton le Colonel.

- Je ne crois pas que c'était une si bonne idée que d'aller visiter les sous-sols.

- Et moi je pense que si.

Pause de dix secondes.

- Pourquoi tu te grattes tout le temps le cou.

- Parce que ça me gratte, c'est tout.

- Quelle réponse intellectuelle : tu te gratte parce que ça te gratte.

Une autre pause de dix secondes.

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller ?

- Où ?

- Tu sais très bien.

- Il me faut des réponses.

- Des réponses ?

- Oui, des réponses.

- Des réponses sur quoi ?

- Des réponses sur…

- Alors, vous parlez de quoi ? le coupa Ed qui venait d'arriver, ne voulant pas laisser SON Colonel avec ce MONSTRE.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, le nain ! lui répondit avec une grande douceur Alex qui arait aimé savoir la suite de la phrase qu'avait commencé Roy.

- C'était pas à toi que je parlait, chimère !

- Ah, oui ! Eh ben, je m'en fiche complètement, crevette !

- Crevette ? Crevette ! Qui est-ce que tu traites de crevette espèce de…..espèce d'immonde créature !

- Immonde créature ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé sale petit…

- Taisez-vous ! hurla Hawkeye, sortant son arme à feu pour les intimider.

Les deux fautifs levèrent automatiquement leurs mains à la vue de l'arme, comme s'il venait de cambrioler une banque.

- Bien, maintenant, quelqu'un pourrait me dire où es passé le Colonel ?

- Et tu es partie pour visiter la forêt alors que Carl te l'avait interdit, conclut Roy en descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols.

- Non ! Tu n'écoute rien ou quoi ? C'est à cause de mon chat !

- Ton chat t'a obligé à aller dans la forêt ?

- Non ! C'est parce que……tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas, fit-elle en regardant le grand sourire qu'arborait le Colonel.

- Mais pas du tout Miranda, continue ton histoire.

- Bien, alors voilà, j'avais un chat et un jour il s'est enfui. Je l'ai cherché partout mais rien à faire, c'était comme si il avait……disparu. Alors je suis partie voir du côté de la forêt et ensuite…….je suis morte.

- Donc, tout ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est arrivé à cause de ton chat.

- Oui…et non.

- Et non ? Qu'y avait-il d'autre ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit précipitamment Miranda.

- Miranda, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu sais, et puis j'ai quand même larguer mes amis pour venir te parler alors que t'es apparue sans raison.

- T'avais qu'à attendre que les deux idiots finissent de se disputer pour descendre alors. Et où on va au juste ?

- Aux sous-sols, je dois régler des affaires……Mais n'essaie pas de m'éloigner du sujet et dis moi ce que tu faisais réellement dans la forêt et arrête d'inventer des histoires de chat.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par répondre :

- Ils…ils disaient toujours que je couraient après des chimères, des rêves impossibles à réaliser qui finiraient un jour par me tomber dessus comme un massue s'écrasant sur une crâne.

- Qui te disait ça ?

- Des….personnes.

- Des _personnes_ t'ont dit ça ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec la forêt ?

- Tout.

L'Alchimiste de Flamme la regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage mais son visage redevint neutre lorsqu'ils finirent par arrivé au bout des escaliers.

- C'est ça les sous-sols ?

- Ouais...Tu sais quoi ? Pour une petite fille de douze ans, tu m'as l'air très intelligente.

- C'est parce que….., elle mit sa phrase en suspend, semblant hésitante.

Ne voyant pas la fin de la phrase venir, le Colonel l'encouragea à terminer :

- C'est parce que ?

- C'est parce que……oh ! mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama la fillette horrifiée.

- De quoi ?

- Ce...ce qui se trouve derrière toi.

L'Alchimiste de Flamme se retourna et réussi à retenir un cris de stupeur passer entre ses lèvres………mais Miranda, elle, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement strident quand elle vit plus clairement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Il est peut-être mort.

- Farman ! s'exclama Hawkeye, outrée.

- Ben, quoi ? Je dis juste ce que je pense.

Riza roula des yeux et secoua la tête puis se tourna vers les autres.

- Alors ? Quelqu'un sait par où il aurait pu passer ?

Des hochements de tête négatifs lui répondirent. Elle soupira :

- Je propose qu'on continu de descendre les escalier et peut-être qu'on le retrouvera par la suite, qui sait.

- Aller mauvaise troupe ! s'exclama Alex. Pistolet-girl à raison, il faut continuer notre route.

Il fit mine de passer en premier puis se ravisa et fit la révérence devant le premier lieutenant en annonçant :

- Les femmes d'abord.

- Oh ! ne soyez pas si coquet avec moi voyons, les chimères d'abord, lui renvoya-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle le poussa et le força à pénétrer dans les escaliers étroits. Elle allait descendre elle aussi mais se retourna, s'exclamant aux autres :

- Vous aussi, vous devez venir.

Riza se dégagea pour les laisser passer et s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas un petit malin qui essaierait de filer. Elle remarqua alors Ed qui n'avait pour l'instant rien dit depuis la mystérieusement incompréhensible disparition du Colonel………quoique, plus Riza y songeait et plus elle se disait qu'avec le Colonel, tout était mystérieusement incompréhensible, après tout il était……et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment tout compris à cette histoire toute biscornue et qui n'avait pas de sens que lui avait raconté l'Alchimiste de Flamme un soir où il était saoul. Elle se força à submerger de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Edward était devant elle qui ne bougeait pas d'un orteil.

- Ed ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, rien, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui…c'est juste que….qu'il est possible que Farman ait raison et que…et que Roy soit réellement mort.

- C'est pour ça, c'est pour ça que tu te fais autant de soucis ? Tu t'inquiètes pour le Colonel ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, la jeune femme se permit de continuer :

- Tu sais, tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du souci car le Colonel est capable de se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation.

- C'est vrai……c'est pas comme si il était du genre à se laisser facilement intimider à pousser des hurlements stridents.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un hurlement strident ce fit entendre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

comme d'hab, j'espère ke cette histoire vs a plus et ke j'aurais encore des reviews de votre part et encore une fois je vous le dis : désolé pour le retard mais avec l'école ki a reprit, ça me sera impossible de pubier mes chaps régulièrement mais sachez ke cette histoire ne sera jamais suspendue.

Cya


End file.
